


Oh, christmas tree...

by Naria_Prime



Series: Merry Christmas 2015! [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 1st person pov, Christmas Tree, Funny, OC-POV, OC-centric, Sides can't rhyme..., bad poem, poem's not mine, seeing snow for the first time
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naria, Sunny, Sides und Bee sind unterwegs, um den Weihnachtsbaum zu besorgen. Aber können sie sich überhaupt auf einen einigen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, christmas tree...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Schön, dass ihr vorbeischaut!  
> Der OS wäre fast nicht pünktlich fertig geworden, aber hier ist er!  
> Viel Spaß!

Weihnachten kam näher und näher, und ich war wirklich froh, dass wir zumindest schon alle Geschenke gekauft hatten, denn die letzten Tage vergingen wirklich immer schneller und schneller, es blieb kaum Zeit.  
Am vierten Advent war es dann auch endlich so weit: Wir gingen den Weihnachtsbaum aussuchen! Sunny, Sides, Bee und ich. Schließlich waren wir die Jüngsten. Schade war allerdings, dass der Flug so dämlich lange dauerte, wir wollten ja eine richtig große Tanne, mindestens so groß wie Sunny und Sides, oder noch größer, und die fand man nun mal nicht in der Gegend um Tranquility, und erst recht nicht auf Diego Garcia.  
Allerdings war es dort, wo wir schließlich landeten, vollkommen weiß und total kalt. In unseren Bio Modes spürten wir die Kälte natürlich noch stärker als sonst. Was mich aber faszinierte, war der Schnee. Weiß, leicht, und eiskalt! Nicht, dass ich nicht wusste, was Schnee war, aber ich hatte halt noch nie welchen anfassen können. Neugierig, obwohl ich wusste, dass er kalt war, steckte ich meine Hand in einen kleinen Schneehügel.  
Ja, es war kalt. Und dazu noch nass! Gefrorenes Wasser, eben.  
„Brrrr... Lasst uns das schnell hinter uns bringen. Ich will hier nicht einfrieren.“, kommentierte Sunny, dessen Kopf inzwischen fast in der Kapuze seiner geliehenen Winterjacke verschwand. Ich grinste nur und stapfte los.  
Die ersten Tannen waren schon in Sicht, aber keine davon gefiel uns allen. Entweder waren sie zu dünn, zu groß, zu klein, nicht dicht genug oder unregelmäßig und kaputt. Lustigerweise war Sunny derjenige, der am häufigsten an den Tannen etwas auszusetzen hatte. Nach einer knappen halben Stunde hatte ich dann doch genug davon.  
„Sunny, hör' auf, okay?“, meinte ich, doch schon recht angenervt. „Wolltest du nicht eigentlich schnell fertig werden? Die letzten drei Tannen sahen doch super aus, und eine Seite ist doch eh zur Wand gedreht! Halte dich bei den nächsten Tannen einfach raus, ja?“  
„Komm' mal wieder runter, der Schnee schmilzt ja gleich!“, lachte Sides, und Bee stimmte mit ein. Zwei Sekunden später konnte ich mich dann auch nicht mehr zurückhalten, und lachte ganz einfach mit.  
Dann kam mir eine Idee. „Kennt einer von euch eigentlich dieses Lied über Tannenbäume? Das, was die Menschen immer an Weihnachten singen? Das könnten wir doch eigentlich auch machen, oder?“ Wie sich herausstellte, wussten sie zwar, wovon ich redete, aber keiner konnte den Text.  
„Oh, Tannenbaum... -- das ist der Anfang...“, kam es schlussendlich zusammen geschnipselt von Bee, aber auf unsere Nachfragen, wie es denn weiter ginge, zuckte er bloß mit den Schultern. Anscheinend konnte er es auch nicht finden.  
„Hmmm... Vielleicht können wir ja unseren eigenen Liedtext dazu verfassen! Ist ja schließlich nicht gerade das typischste Weihnachtsfest, das wir haben werden, oder?“, schlug ich schließlich vor.  
„Vielleicht so etwas...  
Oh Tannenbaum, oh Tannenbaum,  
der böse Megatron will ran an den Baum,  
er schmückt es sehr,  
zur Weihnachtszeit,  
wie kein anderer,  
mit Waffengewalt,  
oh Tannenbaum, oh Tannenbaum,  
du sitzt in der Gefahrenzone (*)...“, kam prompt der (wohl nicht ganz ernst gemeinte) Vorschlag von Sides. Oh je, der war wirklich kein Dichter. Ich musste trotzdem lachen, schon allein, weil das nicht so ganz unwahr war. (Hoffentlich vermasselte uns kein Con-Angriff die Vorbereitungen... Aber die waren ja auch die letzten Wochen relativ ruhig gewesen.)  
„Hör' auf!“, rief Sunny dazwischen. „Das hört sich ja gruselig an!“ Na, irgendwie hatte er da schon recht...  
„Okay, wir sollten wohl wirklich besser weiter nach einem Weihnachtsbaum suchen...“, meinte ich, und sah mich um. Nicht allzu weit entfernt entdeckte ich dann etwas. „Hey, seht euch den mal an! Der sieht doch super aus!“ Überraschend synchron drehten sich alle in die Richtung, in die ich zeigte. „Jetzt kommt schon!“, grinste ich, und rannte los.  
Als wir dann vor dem Baum standen, erklärte Sunny plötzlich: „Also, der ist nicht schlecht...“  
„Den nehmen wir!“, fiel ihm Sides ins Wort. „Ein höheres Lob bekommt kein Baum von ihm!“ Unter lachen (und Sunnys wütenden Blicken) machten wir uns daran, die Tanne zu fällen. Nicht einfach, vor allem, da wir nicht in den Botmode wechseln durften, um eventuelle andere Tannensucher nicht zu verschrecken. Schlimm genug, dass wir mit einem Militärflugzeug gekommen waren!  
Eine gute Viertelstunde später waren wir dann endlich wieder auf dem Rückweg, was sich wegen dem Baum ziemlich schwierig gestaltete. Aber wir hatten trotzdem unseren Spaß. Selbst Sunny hatte aufgehört, sich über die Kälte zu beschweren. (Was an sich schon mal ein echt großer Fortschritt war...)

Den Baum in den Rec.-Room zu manövrieren war einfach danach. Sehr einfach, da wir ja nicht mehr im Bio Mode bleiben mussten. Endlich stand er dann da, immer noch relativ groß. Wir hatten schließlich eine Riesentanne geholt!  
„Und in drei oder vier Tagen fangen wir dann mit dem Schmücken an.“, meinte ich, zufrieden. Das hatte Spaß gemacht!

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Von SnowArcee (fanfiktion.de), verwendet mit ihrer Erlaubnis.
> 
> Vielen Dank übrigens an Nikkie2010! Du bist die erste, die mir Kudos gegeben hat. Hoffentlich gefällt dir diese Story auch so gut. Als kleines Dankeschön würde ich dir gerne einen OS schreiben, wenn ich kann. Ich hab bloß noch nicht so ganz raus, wie man hier zu anderen Kontakt aufnimmt... Falls du das hier liest und es weist, kannst du es mir dann zeigen?
> 
> An alle anderen:  
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
> Bis Weihnachten!


End file.
